Mirror Image
by Reyal Cobusia
Summary: Len was always alone, yet content. Rin was never happy but not alone. They always felt like something was missing. One day they broke a mirror and everything changed.
1. Prologue

Every day it was the same, wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, get home, do house and homework, make dinner, and go to bed. Day in and day out, that was what Kagamini Lens' life consisted of. It was boring but he didn't much think of it, it wasn't like there was anything or anyone to change that.

Len had no friends, it wasn't that he was cold, or curl, or selfish; he was just very quiet. He never spoke to anyone outside of answering the teacher. It didn't really help that he was one of the smartest in his class, though he wasn't too good at sports, but he wasn't bad at them either.

However that didn't change that he had no friends, he didn't talk to anyone, and they didn't talk to him, sometimes it almost seemed like he was invisible. Even at home he was alone, both his parents were always at work, they left before he woke up and they came home after he went to sleep. He hardly ever saw them.

But though it all, he wasn't sad, he wanted someone to talk to every now and then, to share his ideas with, but he didn't mind being alone. Because whenever he finished his work early he'd go up to an unused room, where a full length mirror sat bolted to the wall, as he was always alone, he'd stand in front of it for hours and sing.

He, the quiet boy who always got top grades loved to sing his heart out to his reflection in the mirror. He thought he had a fine voice, and he defiantly could hit the right notes, yet he never let anyone know, not even his parents. To him his singing would probably have been taken as silly.

---

Every day it was the same, wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, get home, do house and homework, have dinner, and go to bed. Day in and day out, that was what Kagamini Rins' life consisted of. It was boring but it did have its small quirks and changes, such was the life of the youngest Kagamini sibling.

Rin knew many people at school, but none of which she would call her friends. She was always living in the shadows of her older siblings and her parents. They were all smart, good looking, talented and successful and the expected more of her than what she could do. She was a trouble maker, she talked during class, sometimes even sleeping, she argued with teachers, and she didn't get good grades, she didn't get bad grades, but it wasn't good enough. The only thing she had going for her was sports, which even then, she would never make it to a professional level at.

She was never alone, someone was always with her. And she was just fine with that, she didn't mind the company. But they were never there because they liked her, they liked her older siblings, those were the ones they wanted to be friends with, not Rin.

But though it all, she wasn't sad, she wasn't happy but she wasn't sad either, she would have liked someone to talk to every now and then, to share her ideas with, to rag on her siblings with, but she didn't mind being with the other people. Because whenever she finished his work early and no one was home she'd go up to an unused room, where a full length mirror sat bolted to the wall, as she was alone in the house, she'd stand in front of it for hours and sing.

She, the stubborn girl who would never surpass her siblings loved to sing her heart out to her reflection in the mirror. She thought she had a fine voice, and she defiantly could hit the right notes, yet she never let anyone know, not even her family. To her, her singing would probably not have been good enough.


	2. Sorry not LenXRin or any combos thereof

Lunch time was not different today than it was any other day. Len sat alone at his desk, eating his food, watching the people around him interact with each other. Most of what he heard spoken between friends was in-jokes that he could vaguely understand. Had he wanted to he could have joined in a conversation or two. However, he sighed, finishing up his lunch that would just be awkward. No one knew the blond boy, no one ever really tired to and he didn't go out of his way to be noticed by anyone.

Len stretched in his seat, at times it felt as if he was reliving the same day every day. And in a way he was, however the days changed, as did what others talked about, perhaps he was the one standing still. But he wasn't about to induce an awkward or weird situation by getting up and talking to the first person he came to. Besides, he knew each person in the room anyway, if only by listening to what they said and seeing what they did. About half of the class disliked him for his intelligence; the other half probably thought that he thought he was better than them, which was far from the truth.

Soon lunch ended, and classes started up again. As usual he got top grades on tests, class work and homework. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time other than study, though it wasn't like he studied all the time. All the same he felt his cheeks heat up when he heard some of his neighbors whispering about him, in voices that they thought he couldn't hear. He did his best to ignore them and he turned to look out the window by his desk.

He was in the lucky row that was by the windows. Often times he would find himself staring out of the window while the teacher droned on about things that he already knew or would read about that night, most of which he didn't care about. Len idly wondered if he was going to be able to finish his work early that day, he had just bought a music book the day before, and he wanted to try singing some of the songs in it.

The teacher asking him to answer a question brought him out of his musings to answer the question posed.

----

Lunch was more or less the same today as it was every day. Rin sat at her desk, eating lunch and surrounded by other girls gossiping about this and that. Rin herself didn't take an active part in the conversation, none of them were really asking for hers either. They were just hanging around her for a chance to meet or to talk about her elder sisters, speaking of which the conversation had turned itself to the three older Kagamine sisters.

As the others pestered her with questions, all Rin really did was reply with neutral comments and not-quite answers. God forbid they ever ask anything about her, the youngest of four sisters, the elder three of which were practically gods to the rest of the female population, at least in Rins school. The blond girl finished her lunch before the others, as she hadn't spent most of the time talking.

Soon lunch ended, the other girls returned to their seats, and class started up again. As usual, she barley managed to avoid failing just about everything. Rin huffed, not bothering to hid her irritation as she heard people giggle about her grades, it wasn't her fault no one wanted to help her, all they ever did was talk about her sisters, even when she asked they would say that she should be able to figure it out. She decided not to bother anymore. She turned to look out the window by her desk; Rin didn't want to get into any fights today, not that she got into fights every day. She just didn't want to get in trouble today.

With ease and practice she tuned out the teacher, she probably wouldn't have understood it anyway. She didn't get why everyone wanted her to be like her sisters, she only really had a passing resemblance to them anyway. Either way she was glad just about all of them were going to go out with their friends for a while, and her parents were going to be late coming home, which wasn't new they were always late. Anyway that would mean that she'd have the house to herself for several precious hours. She had bought a music book the other day, and she hadn't the chance to even look though it without a member of her family barging in.

The voice of the teacher brought her out of her thoughts as she was asked to answer a question, Rin could feel her face heating up as she didn't know the answer to the question.

---

The sound of the door closing and someone shuffling around was the only noise heard inside the Kagamine residence. The lone child walked to the kitchen to fix himself a snack before starting on his homework. Len chewed his food slowly, the quiet sound somehow making echoes in the empty house, his parents were at work, and they would be until late that night, as they were every night, not that Len minded much.

He had finished his homework with relative ease before moving on to his housework for the day, after changing into some more comfortable clothes other than his uniform, black shorts and a white shirt. As per usual it was a quiet affair, occasionally he would hum to himself, but Len never out right sang when he was cleaning, there was a chance that someone would have heard him though an open window.

Finishing his chores early Len was delighted to note he still had several hours before dinner, smiling he rushed to his room to grab the music book. He then headed to the unused room with a full length mirror, looking though the book as he did so.

----

The sound of the door closing and someone shuffling around was drowned out by the fussing and almost shouting coming from the elder three Kagamine girls as they prepared for their time out with their friends and boy friends. They didn't notice that Rin had arrived home and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Wolfing down her food, she wondered what the fuss was about; they weren't going to leave for a while, the three of them were born more or less a year apart from each other, though Rin would swear they were clones, or at least triplets. They all looked the same, talked the same, and even thought the same to a point, Rin didn't think like them at all. It probably helped that the oldest was in her final year of high school while Rin was still in middle school.

She took the opportunity while her sisters were there to attempt to do her homework, she didn't understand most of it, but the others were too distracted and couldn't be bothered to help her. When she had more or less finished the work she started on her chores, by the time her last sister had left she was almost done.

Grinning as her final sister closed the door and silence dominated the household Rin sprinted up to her room to retrieve her music book, while changing into more comfortable guys black shorts and a white shirt. She headed to the unused room with the full length mirror, looking though the book as she did so.

---

Both the Kagamine's, so alike yet at the same time not like each other entered the unused room with a full length mirror at the same time. For Len the mirror sat, bolted to the wall on the left side, for Rin it was on the right. Upon habit they turned to face the mirror, eyes still looking at the books they held in their hands, coincidently the books were of the same title and author. Neither of the two were paying attention to their feet and tripped at the same time, their heads hitting the glass.

They quickly righted themselves, and saw that the glass on the mirror had broken and was still cracking; neither thought that they had hit the mirror that hard. With worry their hands shot to their foreheads where they found no wound, save for what would probably be a bruise in the morning. Their heads being fine they quickly exited the room to find something to clean up the glass, as some of the mirror was now on the floor.

When Len and Rin returned to the unused room with the mirror, a broom and dustpan in hand while trying to think of a way to explain why they were in the room and why the mirror was broken. Two sets blue eyes widened in shock when they found the mirror in once piece and no glass on the floor, it was like they had never broken it in the first place, the only evidence being the sore spot on their foreheads.

They looked at their reflection in shock, their reflection stared back. Wide blue eyes, short messy blond hair, white shirt, black shorts, and pale skin were all reflected back. They sighed; perhaps they had been imagining it. They turned to leave the room before quickly turning to look at themselves in the mirror again. Their puzzled frown was mirrored back at them; they could have sworn their reflection had lacked/had a ponytail.

Shrugging and dismissing it as seeing things the two left the room, suddenly not in the mood to sing to themselves anymore, they found other things to entertain themselves with until it was time for them to sleep. Neither went back into the windowless unused room with the full length mirror bolted to the wall.


	3. Well at least not romanticly

Rin woke up a bit later than she normally did, though it was still before the rest of her family woke up. She liked to take her time in the mornings. Brushing her teeth, her messy haired reflection stared sleepy eyed back at her. Yep there was definitely a bruise where she thought she had hit her head on the mirror. Gingerly she touched the wound, and her reflection mimicked her, perhaps breaking the mirror had been apart of her imagination like her reflection having a small ponytail. She soon striped and started the shower, not paying any mind to her reflection again.

---

Len woke up a bit earlier than he normally did, though it was still after his parents left. He wasn't much of a morning person though and usually rushed his mornings, now he could take some time. Brushing his teeth, his messy haired reflection stared sleepy eyed back at him. Yep there was definitely a bruise where he thought he had hit his head on the mirror. Gingerly he touched the wound, and his reflection mimicked him, perhaps breaking the mirror had been apart of his imagination like his reflection lacking his small ponytail. He soon striped and started the shower, not paying any mind to his reflection again.

---

Both Rin and Len walked out of the shower to a steamy mirror, they both ignored it in favor of getting dressed and leaving to eat breakfast. Had they looked closely enough at the fogged filled mirror Rin would have noticed a more masculine figure mirroring her movements, just as Len would have seen a rather feminine one mimicking his own actions. However neither looked, neither noticed so they continued their morning routine ignorant of what they could have seen in the bathroom mirror.

---

Rin yawned for the tenth time that day and crossed out the tally mark to signify that; school really needed to be less boring. At least when they got to gym it would wake her up some, it was just about the only class she did well in.

She yawned again, another tally was added. Couldn't the teacher slow down? At least then she might be able to understand what they were saying. How could anyone be expected to keep up with them talking like a bullet train? Well some of the students okay, most of the students could keep up easily, that didn't mean that she could. And people wondered why she was barley passing.

It didn't help that after she banged her head she remembered she had agreed to do some of her sisters' chores since that sister had wanted to spend more time with her friends. She had just barely finished when everyone came home. It had left her tired for the rest of the night.

The Kagamine mentally groaned when the teacher reprimanded her for not paying attention. Great, just what she needed, she thought as she fought the blush that threatened to overtake her face in the face of her giggling classmates. Keeping the urge to burry her face in her hands to her self she turned to face the window.

Her eyes widened in surprise too great to cause her to even make a sound.

---

Len yawned again, he wasn't sure of the count, he hadn't been keeping track, though he probably should, it would give him something to do. Gym was going to be soon, however he was never very good at it, at least he wouldn't be bored then.

He yawned again and he decided to start his tally. The teacher just kept droning on and on, couldn't they have picked up the pace a little? Len knew all this stuff already, though he was probably several lesions ahead of the entire class by now. And, he noticed, several, well most, students seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the teacher.

It was probably his own fault though. After he had banged his head he had decided to distract himself with studying. This had lead him to staying up later than he usually did, making him wonder why and how he had woken up early.

The Kagamine sighed and mentally rolled his eyes when the teacher gave him a look. Great, he needed to act like he was actually working so as not to make the teacher look bad. Ignoring the urge to just fall asleep on his desk, something he had never really felt before, he distracted himself by looking out the window.

His eyes widened in surprise too great to cause him to even make a sound.

---

The girl and the boy stared at the faint reflections in the glass. They could hardly see the image, but there was no mistake. Their reflection definitely was wearing a boys/girls uniform, which was impossible as this was an all girls/boys school and there was no uniform of the opposite gender.

Turning quickly away from the glass they decided it was a trick of the light, and their minds were playing tricks on them. Clearly they were much more tired than they thought, although that glance had woken them up quite a bit.

None the less, neither looked out the window again that day, nor did they dare to look at any reflective objects, less they see something that shouldn't be there.

---

Rin came home; as she did every day she had school, followed by a bunch of other girls hoping to catch a glimpse of her "famous" sisters. She ignored them, not really wanting to deal with their prattle, not today. One of her sisters was out gardening. The ones following her quickly flocked to their desired target. Rin ignored them and just headed inside, none of them noticed.

She had almost made it to her room when she remembered that she had forgotten her music book in the other room the day before. With a small sigh she went up to go get it, glad that no one else in her family ever really went into the room, mostly because it was creepy, somehow though Rin didn't mind it.

She found her book right in front of the mirror, where she had dropped it when she had tripped. Smiling slightly and picking it up she happened to glance at the mirror. Jerking to an upright position she saw the person in the mirror mimic her. What she saw in the mirror wasn't her reflection, but rather a boy with a similar face and appearance, a male version of her it looked like.

Rin didn't think, she gave a small shriek and threw her book at the boy in the mirror.

---

Len came home; as he did every day he had school, walking in silent solitude. He ignored the loneliness of it all though. He was too used to being alone to be bothered by it anymore.

He had almost made it to his room before he remembered that he had left his music book in the other room yesterday. Dropping his backpack by his door he went to get it. He was kind of glad his parents worked so much, he didn't have to worry about them finding the book, they never went into the room, not that they really had the time to anyway.

He found the book right in front of the mirror, where he had dropped it when he had tripped. Giving a small smile and picking it up he happened to glance at the mirror. Quickly righting himself he saw the person in the mirror copy him. The other person, while having a similar face and appearance to him, was clearly female, a girl him perhaps?

Lens mind was blank with shock as his "reflection" gave a small shriek and threw a book at him.

---

Rin hadn't expected the book to travel though the mirror frame, nor was Len thinking that it would hit him. However it did, right on the bruise from the other day, causing Len to yelp, and Rin to jump at the sudden sound the male version of her made.

"What's the big idea?" Len snapped without thinking, temporarily forgetting that his reflection had just thrown a book at him.

"Bi-Big idea? What are you? What are you doing in my mirror?" Rin shot back, taking a step forwards.

"_Your_ mirror? You're in _my_ mirror!" Len also took a step forwards.

"No, I'm not, you're in mine!"

Len gave a strained sigh. "Ok, hang on for a second, let's think. You're in my mirror, and I'm in your mirror…And you threw a book at me…." He gave a contemplative look at the mirror frame and carefully put his hand threw where the glass would be. He met no resistance other than air. He looked up to see the girl him doing the same thing, including looking up to see him doing the same thing.

They entered what seemed to be a room between the two mirror frames, only this one lacked any doors and was much dustier. The two of them walked until they were face to face with each other. It was creepy, how alike the two of them looked.

"I'm Kagamine Rin/Len." They told each other at the same time, jumping when they realized that they were speaking simultaneously. "Hey don't do that! Stop it!"

The two of them had opened their mouths to say something else when another voice drifted in from Rins mirror, asking about the scream.

Rin broke the gaze she and Len were sharing, sticking her head though the mirrors frame to yell an excuse about a spider. While she did so, a piece of paper drifted form her half open backpack, curious, Len picked it up. His blond eyebrows shot up at the number of red marks that littered the paper.

"How'd you get this wrong?" Rins head whipped around to see Len pondering over the piece of paper that was her last test. "And this and this…All this is easy, how can you get them wrong?"

With a red face she snatched the paper from his hand. "That's none of your business! Leave me alone!" She snapped running from the room though the mirror frame and out of the room in her side of the mirror.

---

Rin ran right to her room, flopping onto her bed, not caring that she still forgot the music book. In her hand the now crumpled paper got even more wrinkled as she clenched her hands. It was a fairly old test, from last week. But it was bad enough though that the teacher had reprimanded her in front of the whole class about it, then her parents and even her sisters did so as well, and just now a boy whom she barely knew, yet looked almost identical to also was smarter than her. It just wasn't fair.

Somehow she knew he hadn't meant it that way, but still, it hurt. She didn't even know why she cared about the opinion of that guy, Len, so much anyway. Rin was so bothered by it she wasn't even freaked out that she had gone though a mirror and talked to someone who could pass as her reflection.

---

Len stared in shock at the place where his twin had been standing. He hadn't meant to be mean with his comment, he had just been surprised. And frankly most of that stuff was rather basic. Did something happen to make the other react so strongly? Why was he even worried about this Rin anyway?

With a sigh he went back into his own mirror, stopping to look at the two books that now rested side by side. Blinking he picked them up; they were the same, though Rins book had a more masculine name than his. Frowning he decided to go to the library, he had some research to do regarding mirrors.


	4. Yay! Gakupo! His eyes are blue, right?

Len woke up at his normal time. He entered the bathroom to start his normal slightly rushed routine. Looking to the mirror while brushing his teeth, he nearly got toothpaste all over the reflective surface in his surprise. His reflection was rather faint much like a reflection in a window; however it was, at least, reflecting him rather than the girl him named Rin. That probably meant that that was as much of a reflection as he would be having, at least until he stopped being crazy.

---

Rin woke up at her normal time. She entered the bathroom to start her normal relaxed routine. Looking to the mirror while brushing her teeth, she nearly got toothpaste all over the reflective surface in her shock. Her reflection was rather faint much like a reflection in a window; however it was reflecting her rather than the boy her named Len. That probably meant that that was as much of a reflection as she would be having or either that she was somehow half vampire or something.

---

Len arrived in the classroom, just barley avoiding being late. He had to do a double take at the door when he saw, as plain as looking into a mirror, Rin sitting in the window where his reflection would be if he was sitting there. Without taking his eyes off the blond female he made it to his seat and unintentionally copied her position, it wasn't Lens fault that they sat in such similar ways. He looked around the class room, no one else seemed to see anything odd, and the only thing odd was that Rin was reflected in the window instead of Len. Perhaps he really was going crazy? All of the books that he had read about this so far all pointed to that.

He saw Rin make a casual glance at him, as if she was looking out of her own window, before doing her own double take. It was extremely unnerving to see what looked like a reflection move on its own, or in Rins case, stare at her and not move at all. Rin was currently giving Len a "what the hell?" look, to which he could only give a shrug. He didn't know what was going on either, but he had a vague theory though.

They both gave a small freaked out shudder when they realized that they had just communicated and understood each other without initially realizing that they had done so in the first place. They turned away from each other to focus on the teacher, on a book, on a crack in the wall, on anything other than the windows and the images of the other that shouldn't be there in the first place. It was like something out of a horror story and neither of the two could decide if it was a good or bad one.

For once Rin actually paid attention to the teacher and the lessons, to her surprise she got some of the stuff right for once; she still didn't understand most of it though. Len on the other hand read another book on mirrors, this one also indicated that he was crazy and what was happening to him wasn't possible; he needed to find different books.

---

Len returned home late that night, having spent quite some time in the library. Most of the books that were useful to him were fantasy and myth oriented, though given the circumstances he decided to not rule out the impossible.

Going to the mirror room he half expected to find Rin there waiting for him. However she was not, Len assumed she was still mad at him for whatever reason, not that he really cared that much. He did care though, at least a little bit. And so Len stared at his side of the mirror looking at what could pass as the reflection of the room if he was not there. Frowning he poked his head onto the other side of the mirror. Rins mirror sat on the other side of the room in between the mirrors. Pulling back to his side he could see no other mirror frame in his own mirrors frame.

Scratching his head at the anomaly he wrote about it in a notebook he had picked up earlier. He was trying to record all the weird things that had happened with the mirror.

---

Rin returned home late that night, having been dragged to go shopping with her sisters. She didn't get anything though, she hadn't really cared, though her sisters bought clothing for her, she would probably never wear them.

Going to her room she plopped down on the bed, tomorrow wasn't a school day so she could relax and not do her homework. However she couldn't get Len or the mirror out of her mind. Her curiosity was in overdrive and she wanted to know what that was all about. It was interesting how Len looked so much like her, even their voices were a lot alike. It was also rather scary. Were there more look-alike-but-not versions of her running around? With a sigh she got up, this was all just too weird.

She may not be the smartest person in class, but she wanted answers. And at this point she really didn't care if she had to beat the male her up to get them.

---

"You!"

Lens head shot up at the sound of Rins voice. He really didn't like the look that she was giving him. He opened his mouth to say something, to apologize for the other day, but he was cut off.

"What is going on? First I see you in there mirror where it should be me, next I have barley any reflection at all, then I see you sitting in the window where my refection should be, and now you're entering my house without my permission? I don't think so!"

It was, for the most part, true Len was half in Rins mirror and half in the room between mirrors, since he had been curious as to weather or not he could enter Rins side and visa versa, which they could.

Rins rant was cut short when Len held up a hand to stop her. "Hey, hey! First off, technically it is my house too, I think, which ties in to what is going on. So chill and let me talk."

She continued to glare at him before grudgingly nodding. He backed up into the middle room, letting her enter so that they could start. He moved to his side of the room while she stayed at hers. Rin, Len decided, was scary when she was angry.

"Well?"

"Ok, obviously this all happened when we hit our heads on the mirrors. Which lead to the mirrors breaking, which eventually lead to us coming into contact with each other."

"Wait, so that means the day before, when I saw my refection in the bathroom mirror…That was you?!"

"Well if we were up at around the same time then most likely-"

"You saw me naked! Pervert!"

"You saw me nude too!"

"That's not the same! The mirror only goes down to our chests!"

By this time it should be noted that both the Kagamines faces were rather red.

"Hold up a second, it doesn't really matter."

"What are you talking about? Of coarse it matters!"

"Because it was basically the same as seeing yourself naked!"

"Like hell it was! I am not a boy, in case you haven't noticed!"

"It doesn't matter because you are me!"

"I told you I'm not a boy!"

"No, I mean, we are the same, just flipped. Opposites."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I'm a boy, you are the opposite, a girl. I'm left handed."

"And I'm right handed…"

Len nodded. "And I'm an only child, and you at least have a sister."

"And you would be smart."

"And you're athletic."

"But then wouldn't that mean one of us would be dead? Or have purple hair and orange eyes?"

"I think you're being too literal with opposites. Your reflection-Your normal refection looked like you only flipped…As for the dead thing…I don't know."

"I get it now…So which of us is real and which of us is the reflection?"

"Both? Like I said, it's only a theory. But I do know that I am you-"

"And you are me, I get it, I get it."

"Good, now that that is out of the way, here."

Rin looked at the music book that Len had handed her. "I- thanks, sorry I threw it at you."

"It's fine. Sorry I upset you; I didn't mean to."

"I over reacted."

"It's fine."

The girl now smiled. "Well now that that's out of the way…Can you help me with my homework?"

---

Gakupo sighed for the nth time as he polished his sword. The people of the small neighborhood gave no mind to the purple haired man anymore, having long since grown used to his oddities. From where he was on his porch the sun glanced brilliantly off the mirror like surface of the sword. His eyes looked at their copies in the metal; the blade was the only mirror like object that he had allowed himself to own…it was surprising how many common household items had reflective surfaces.

His grip on the sword tightened, he still hadn't found the secret room in his house, the room with the mirrors. Narrow blue eyes closed in pain at the memory of what had happened to him when he had first found them. He couldn't let that happen, not to anyone else, they won't have to go though the pain he and many others had had to face because of cursed ignorance. He would put a stop to the mirrors madness...no matter what the cost.

Standing and sheathing his sword he reentered his house, his lavender hair flowing behind him. "Today," he said softly aloud to himself as he did every day, "today I will defiantly find that room!" Determination oozing from his every pore he started his search.

On the other side of the neighborhood, out of sight of the Kamui residence, a house that was very similar to the one housing the long haired swordsman sat. It was an old house and had been abandoned for years. Though some miracle it was still standing, despite having no one set foot in it for well over a century.


	5. Updates Thursdays, not every Thursday

Weeks had gone by and Rins life couldn't be better. Thanks to the help of Len, her school work had improved; she still got stuck at some things though. And Len liked to sing as well, it felt nice to have someone to sing with. She thought they sounded good together, and somehow it wasn't embarrassing to sing with him or to him. There voices were very similar though, they could probably mimic each others voices if they wanted to. The thought gave her a rather devious idea.

During the time that they got to know each other, their sleeping schedule synchronized. Rin didn't mind though, it was kind of nice to have company in the morning that didn't nag her about her latest test score or brag about a new boyfriend or something.

She gave a small wave to the lazy eyed boy in the mirror as they brushed their teeth. She got a lazy hand flop in reply. Len wasn't a morning person.

---

Weeks had gone by and Lens life had definitely improved. Thanks to the encouragement of Rin, he had started to exorcize more; he still wasn't that great at physical things though. And Rin liked to sing as well, it felt nice to have someone to sing with. He thought they sounded really good together, and somehow it wasn't embarrassing to sing with her or to her. There voices were very similar though, they could probably mimic each others voices if they wanted to. Tough he did wonder why they both liked singing if they were opposites.

During the time that they got to know each other, their sleeping schedule synchronized. Len didn't really like it, but he didn't mind either, it was kind of nice to have company in the morning and it was also nice to take some time in the shower.

His perky female reflection gave him a small wave as they brushed their teeth. He kind of gave a lazy excuse for a return wave. Rin was a morning person.

---

It was a mutual agreement that both of them have their backs turned and that neither of them looked at the mirror (or any other reflective objects) while they were in a state of undress. By the time either of them left the shower the bathroom was always too fogged with steam for it to be much of an issue.

The two had also learned that sound did not travel though regular mirrors, though they were pretty good at reading each other so it wasn't much of a problem. When speaking though the mirror/doors in the mirror room it seemed that only they could hear what was going on in the room between the rooms and could hear things though the others mirror.

Eventually they settled into a normal routine: wake up, greet the other, get ready for school, see each other throughout the school day, come home, do chores, meet each other in the room between the mirrors, do homework, sing together, go and have dinner, meet up again to hang out and sing some more, and then go off to bed. During this routine, Len had found that Rin was quite good at coming up with lyrics for songs, one in particular that Len liked was an interesting one about a robot that could be sang as a duet or as two solo songs. Rin, on the other hand, found Len rather talented with musical instruments, as he generally had more free time than Rin did, especially with guitars and synthesizers.

However, like with their life before they discovered the other, normalcy did not last forever, it actually only lasted about four weeks before an event happened, an event that would change their lives forever.

---

"Len-Len-la-Len!" The boy blinked at the way the girl had addressed him, however, he was used to her bounciness by now. He turned back to the book he had been reading, the room had become a general relaxing place for the two of them, as neither knew when the other would choose to pop in.

"Yes?" She pouted and he rolled his eyes, honestly what response was she expecting?

"There's a karaoke contest that my school is holding!" She had thought to gain more of a reaction to her greeting then him ignoring her.

"I know, mine is too...are you going to enter?" He could be at least a little exited about it; they were always fun to be at.

At this she froze. "Ah well no…I never usually do…"

"Do your sisters?"

"Yeah…Always, every time, no matter that they don't go to that school anymore…But it's basically an open mike so anyone who signs up can enter…"

"Same with mine…Are they any good? You're sisters I mean." By this point in time he knew quite a bit about her "perfect" older sisters from the times that she came in ranting about them.

"No, they suck."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but somehow they always seem to be able to laugh it off." She couldn't understand how they could do that, laugh about embarrassing themselves in front of a large crowd like that.

"You should enter then." He turned the page of his book.

"What? No, I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll lose, I'll make a fool myself, and it will be in front of my whole family."

"So? You don't know that, not until you try." Now he was looking at her. It frustrated him that someone who seemed to ooze confidence always was unconfident in themselves, well, at least when put up against her sisters.

Rin seemed to ponder this. "Then whey don't you enter?"

"I don't want to."

"Because?" By now she was smirking, as if already knowing his answer, which she probably did. She may not have been as smart as Len, but she knew people much better than he did, and it was easy to see that he hated feeling foolish, as it was with everyone.

Because he would make a fool of himself…drat it, he hated it when his own arguments could be used against him.

"Hmph, fine I'll enter if you enter."

"Fine, I'll enter…And I'll win!"

"Ok."

"You have to win too!"

"…Why?"

"Because if you're me then if I win you should win too." Rin grinned at her logic, continently forgetting that they were opposites though she thought that they somehow weren't opposite opposites.

"Fine." He put a book mark in his book, he might as well sign up now, and Rin seemed to have a similar idea, as she had gotten up as well. They seemed to have similar stances on many things, which stuck Len as odd, since they were supposed to be reflections of the other. Though considering most of what they agreed on was neutral for both of them he supposed it was hard to have an opposite middle ground.

"I'm going to enter now." He mentally rolled his eyes, she didn't need to state it out loud, though he supposed it was more to convince herself then to inform him of her whereabouts.

"Same here." Then he'll probably come back to practice.

"After that we practice!"

---

It was madness, it was cruel, and it was painful. How was a man supposed to choose between his two loves in such little time? How was he, Kamui Gakupo, supposed to choose between karaoke and DDR? The self proclaimed samurai had been taking a walk in a mall to unwind after a stressful day at work and once again failing to find the secret room when he wondered into his predicament.

At the moment both the small karaoke stand and the DDR machine were open, but who knew for how long? If he chose one he might be too out of breath to properly perform well on the other, and who knew if the other would even be open by the time he had finished with the first. But…he needed to unwind, doing one or the other would definitely help relieve the stress he had built up that day. The question was which one?

He gently tugged at his silky locks, which one did he feel like doing first? Did he want to be active and dance, or more casual and sing? DDR or karaoke? Karaoke or DDR? How cruel it was to chose between!

While Gakupo was dealing with his indecision, without him noticing, some other people came and occupied both.

---

Rin couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She had run home, not caring about the tears of embarrassment and disappointment rolling down her face. At the moment she was smothering her tears into her pillows, not wanting to face the world outside their fluffy softness.

She couldn't believe that she had deluded herself into thinking she could do it. She and Len had practiced all week, both of them felt so confident, she actually thought she could win the stupid contest, or at least have fun. And she did, until it came to her turn to sing.

But then she chocked, she chocked badly. She had never been so embarrassed or disappointed in herself. She had been so confident when she told her family and classmates that she was entering too.

Sitting up she wondered how Len had done, he probably wouldn't be back by now. All the same she rubbed her face to get rid of the tear traces, she didn't want to face her family when they got home, and she wanted to congratulate Len if he had won.

---

Len hadn't done it, he couldn't. He had walked dejectedly home, trying to ignore the embarrassment and disappointment that was weighing heavily in his chest. At the moment he was staring blankly at his ceiling as he lay on his bed, his unchanging, uncaring boring white ceiling.

He couldn't believe that he actually thought he could do it. He and Rin had practiced all week, both of them were so confident, he had thought that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, maybe have fun as well. He almost did, and then he had to sing.

He messed up, badly. It was one of the most embarrassing things that he and ever done. And in front of his whole class too, he could only imagine what they would say behind his back. At least his parents had been too busy to come.

Sitting up he wondered how Rin had done, she probably wouldn't be back by now. All the same he got up and went to the mirror room and he wanted to congratulate Rin if she had won.

---

They were surprised when they saw the other enter their mirror.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Somehow eventually they wound up sitting back to back to each other.

"So…how did it go for you?"

"Horrible, I got so nervous I started late, I mixed up some of the words, I sang completely off key, and I think I deafened a few people."

"Heh, lucky, I couldn't bring myself to sing at all. All I could manage was a squeak then I ran out halfway through the song…and if front of my parents and sisters too."

The two of them sat in silence for a while after that. Then by accident their elbows touched each other. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, however both were wearing short sleeved shirts and it was their bare elbows that were contacting.

They suddenly went limp, their bodies slid off the others backs and they fell next to each other, their eyes, wide, blank and empty, staring at the ceiling.


	6. I disliked this chapter, don't know why

They were one, they were whole. There was no Len, no Rin, no "he," no "her," there was only the one. They were complete, and it felt good, it felt right, being one. In their mind, their whole mind, both their minds that were now one, they heard themselves singing, two voices, gradually merging into one, both impossible to distinguish from the other. It was right, the singular voice. The voice, _their_ voice, was right. It was them, them as one, they _were_ one. Their soul was complete, they weren't two half souls anymore, they were one, as they should be. Their memories were known by all of the soul; there was nothing that one half had once known that was not now known by the other half. They relished in their completeness, thrived in it, because it was right.

But it wasn't was it? One was a terribly lonely number, so lonely, always alone. As the two halves were before they found companionship with each other, they had a friend; they were not lonely anymore, there was someone. Even so they were one; as such they would be happy with their memory of the time spent as two halves while they were one.

But that wouldn't be true, would it? Even with happy memories, they would long for more; happiness was not found in loneliness, only sadness and solitude. They had been happy with their friendship, their companionship that they had had.

They had not been alone, they had been happy when they had been two. Now as one they were alone, the happiness of being complete was fading, leaving a hollow well. They did not want the feeling of happiness and belonging to fade. The memories of happy times with two families made themselves known.

They would leave them, wouldn't they? No matter which halves family they chose to be with, the other would miss their half terribly, as they would miss that family. Would either even accept the whole self now? It would hurt horribly to never see either family again, to never see both again.

They didn't want to be lonely, they didn't want to be sad, and they didn't want to be hurt. Soon they knew, they would have to choose a body to live in, choose one of their halves bodies, or both would die and they would pass on. They did not want that.

So they came up with a solution to remedy all problems.

They would be one, they would still be whole, but in two parts. Two halves of a whole, heads and tails of a coin, that would work, it had to. Slowly, painfully, painfully slowly at first, they started to split. The problem was to remember which went with which half.

"_Len/Rin is a…boy/girl…Lens/Rins mother/father is…a lawyer…"_

Things then picked up and the differences became more and more apparent. Soon, too soon, not soon enough, just in time, the two halves went into their bodies, the "Len" half going into the male body, the "Rin" half going into the female one.

The two of them blinked, life coming back to their eyes. They sat up at the same time, their breathing and heartbeat in sync with the other.

"_Rin/Len…"_

They felt shock when they heard the other without speaking, and shock at the shock that they knew the other felt, yet, somehow it felt right, knowing. They smiled then, happy at finding the half of themselves they didn't even know was missing.

They linked their fingers together; nothing needed to really be said. But then a sudden question made itself known.

"_I wonder what time it is. Who knows, does it matter? Maybe a little. I suppose you're right."_ The thoughts came jumbled and confused; neither could recognize which one was speaking what. _"This isn't working. No, it isn't. We need to separate our thoughts. De-synchronize them, how? I don't know. This is getting confusing. I know. Wait I have an idea. Right, let's try it."_

The entire conversation, as confusing as it was, lasted for less time than it took for them to blink. Eventually they were able to straiten their thoughts out; afterwards they sat in silence, pondering what happened. But sooner or latter, silences must be broken.

"I should go back; I don't want to run into my sisters…" _"I don't really want to leave."_

Len nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. "Right, I'll see what I can find about all this." _"It's okay, Rin, it'll be fine."_

The two of them didn't move though, not until noise came from Lens side of the mirror. His parents had come home early, he had to leave. She knew and understood this, so she left as well, her sisters and parents had not come home yet.

---

Len hadn't told his parents about entering the singing contest, he wasn't about to tell them that he had either, since he hadn't won. However they were able to enjoy a nice evening together with Len unconsciously sending comforting thoughts to Rin. He couldn't remember the last time he had had fun with his parents, though he could remember the fun times with Rins parents.

There were some times when he almost slipped up and called his parents the wrong name or forgot that they didn't have the same jobs that Rins parents had, though they were quite similar. It often led to humorous cover ups. At the same time though he couldn't help but feel guilty that Rin was depressed, he couldn't do much about it though.

He went to bed feeling oddly satisfied with how things went that day, despite the embarrassment he had felt earlier.

---

Rin hid in her room while the sounds of her parents and siblings coming home made themselves known. However her sisters and parents were surprisingly sympathetic to her stage fright, saying that she probably would have won had she sang, eventually egging her to join the rest of the family. It was comforting, though it was a bit offset when Rin would sometimes think that she didn't have siblings.

There were some times where she almost walked into walls because Lens house was a flipped version of her house, or when she'd almost call her parents the wrong thing; they were quite similar to Lens parents. Her antics lead to funny, though sometimes confused, laughter on the whole family's part. She still felt a bit depressed though, she had really wanted to win, but she was glad Len was happy.

She felt happier somehow, despite screwing up in front of every one, she went to bed with a smile on her face.

---

In the week that followed that fateful night, the two Kagamines discovered several things about themselves and this new bond, the first being that they were no longer self conscious about being nude in front of the other, since they knew what to expect and it was nothing new to them. The second was the mind link that they had together, though it wasn't exactly new, it was still odd for them to hear and feel each others thoughts and emotions. The third thing was that they also felt the others physical pain. When Len had accidently cut his hand, a red welt appeared on Rins corresponding hand. The fourth thing they learned was that they shared dreams as well. The final thing discovered was the migraines that they experienced when away from the mirrors for too long or a great distance from them.

---

Len woke with a start, gasping for breath. It had been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, though the details were slipping away from him. Soon enough, panting and shaking in a cold sweat, the memory of what the dream was about was gone, leaving only the feeling of fear and dread. He sat up in his bed, shuddering, he wanted to go tell Rin. But a glance at the clock made him decide not to. It was late and one of their sisters was a very light sleeper, it would raise too many questions about Rin being up so late. Subconsciously he felt Rin make a similar choice.

Len figured that they could talk about it next time they were face to face. He had, not too long ago, decided that they should stop taking to each other in their minds until they could figure out what was going on, Rin had reluctantly agreed. That had been about a week ago and they still hadn't lifted the ban on each others minds. Instead they focused on some books that Len had found, using them to learn how to put up "barriers" in their minds, so that they would be separate from the other while they were together.

He eased himself back into the covers; Rin would probably remember the dream. She had a surprisingly good memory when it involved things that they disliked or liked, or grudges, she was disturbingly good at recalling grudges and slights against them. He shook his head, that dream was definitely on the "dislike" list. It had been almost a week and a half since the singing contest and Len still wasn't used to feeling Rins emotions, as muted as they now were by their mental barriers.

He rolled over and buried himself in the covers. He could at least try and get some sleep before having to face the day.

---

Rin woke with a start, gasping for breath. It had been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, though the details were slipping away from her. Soon enough, panting and shaking in a cold sweat, the memory of what the dream was about was gone, leaving only the feeling of fear and dread. She sat up in his bed, shuddering, she wanted to go tell Len. But a glance at the clock made her decide not to. It was late and one of their sisters was a very light sleeper, it would raise too many questions about her being up so late. Subconsciously she felt Len make a similar choice.

Rin supposed that they would talk about it next time they were face to face. Len had, not too long ago, decided that they should stop taking to each other in their minds until they could figure out what was going on, she had reluctantly agreed. That had been about a week ago and they still hadn't lifted the ban on each others minds. Instead they focused on some books that Len had found, using them to learn how to put up "barriers" in their minds, so that they would be separate from the other while they were together.

She eased himself back into the covers; it bothered her that she couldn't remember the dream. She had a surprisingly good memory when it involved things that they disliked or liked, or grudges, she was disturbingly good at recalling grudges and slights against them. She shook his head, that dream was definitely on the "dislike" list. It had been almost a week and a half since the singing contest and Rin was slowly getting used to feeling Lens emotions, as muted as they now were by their mental barriers.

She rolled over and buried himself in the covers. She could at least try and get some sleep before having to face the day.

---

That day the two of them were a bit sleep deprived, but none the less, they managed to get though their day with no problems. Neither of them could remember their dream, and it bothered them to no end. However, the two passed it off as nothing of real importance and continued their day. They decided that day to allow each other within their minds again, surprisingly the walls that kept the essence of Len and Rin separate held, which they were glad for. Their lives eventually settled into a pace of normalcy and neither wanted it to be broken for some time.

But that night, it would be more than broken, it would be disintegrated and their walls cracked.

The evening started out the same for both of them; they were talking when they heard identical thumps coming from their mirrors. They left each other to check it out. Their lives were changed forever…more so than they already were.


End file.
